


The Hidden Dynasty | A Voltron Fanfiction

by torbernite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance Week 2020, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torbernite/pseuds/torbernite
Summary: The silver liquid is gathered in multiple small orbs, floating, and changing shape in the air. They hover around her, keeping her safe from whatever she saw. Eyes scan the room, unsure and suspicious of everyone. Her expression turns considerably murderous when her eyes land on me and the boy behind me. "We only want what's best for you." A warm hand settles on my shoulder as if to reassure me, but it sends tingles up my spine. The silver orbs around her suddenly turn spiky, turning into bone-white shards as if reflecting how she feels. Her gaze becomes hollow. "Oh really?" She speaks in an unfamiliar accent and the now-hardened spiky bones turn in our direction. "Then why am I here?" Her eyes narrow into slits as if she is daring us to question her reaction. "Wait." The boy with silver hair speaks up. Her attention slides to him, her lips twitching. The silver orbs around her seem to soften, just a bit. Instead of looking at him, her mad eyes turn on me. A sudden cold chill spreads through my body as the silvery orbs turn into dagger points. "Well, do you want the truth?" And I drop back into darkness, just by looking at her unsettling, dark eyes. Eyes that saw everything and know everything.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Hidden Dynasty | A Voltron Fanfiction

_"Keith, you in?"_ Kolivan's voice cracked from the earpiece.

 _"I'm in,"_ I responded back.

"Oh, I was in there first," Lance said. I scowled at him.

_"Lotor mainly stored quintessence here. This was the main drop-off area. Don't take any quintessence, but report anything suspicious or strange. If Lotor is here, immediately evacuate."_

"Got it," I responded.

_"You and Lance find out what's happening here."_

I sighed. Lance always hated me anyway. Might as well get over with it. My sword formed in my hand and I saw Lance in the corner opposite of me.

"Hey." He whispered, gesturing to the guard coming toward us. I nodded.

Before I could even think, the Galra soldier raised his gun and fired, bringing the two other sentries on his side down. 

"What happened?" Lance asked. I motioned for him to stay quiet.

The strange Galra soldier put his gun down and his form shimmered and changed until it was a teenage boy. 

But he _clearly_ wasn't human.

He had three triangular white marks on his face that sort-of resembled whiskers. His hair was shaggy and silver, with two fox ears poking out at the top. He had a foxtail coming out from the end of his Galra uniform. But his fox tail was crooked.

His eyes were sharp, and it was hard to tell what color it was. His nose was short was sharp, and he had the face of a fox. The boy snatched something off of the floor that almost looked like a boomerang, and picked his gun back up, changing back into a Galra sentry soldier. 

"What happened, again?" Lance blinked.

"Kolivan said to report anything suspicious. This could be it."

"Right, why am I stuck in a Galra ship with _Keith_ , of all people, and find this weird boy with a foxtail and you want to follow him?" Lance grumbled. "I could be back in the Castle, taking a nice nap."

"Stop complaining and let's go." I stepped into the hallway, regarding the dead bodies on the floor. There was no sign of the fox boy.

"Well then-" Lance was interrupted by a line of fire.

"Lance, move!" I pushed him behind me and activated my shield.

A Galra soldier was thrown against the wall and he fell with a _thunk_. The area of the ceiling shimmered, dropping the same fox boy. 

"I said to find intel, not to light part of the bridge on fire." Black wisps formed around the area of a wall and a hooded figure stepped out. The voice was disoriented with the mask he had on his face.

"Well, I did manage to find it anyway." The fox boy. Held out a chip.

The other person sighed. "With the damage." Raising his hand, he took off his mask.

It turned out, that the boy was a _girl._ Her eyes were a dark, void color. There were also triangular marks on her face, but it was black and it started from the bottom of her eyes, not her jawline like the fox boy.

She pressed a hand against the wall and frowned. "They're bringing reinforcements. But we still need the access codes." Her voice was surprisingly soft for someone that caused so much damage. She carried an unfamiliar accent.

Lance gripped my arm next to me in the alcove we were hidden in. 

"Well, they're here. I can cause a decoy and you can get out on a pod. I'll follow you." The fox boy was holding a boomerang in his hand.

"Erin." The girl hissed. "Don't be stupid. You can't handle them all. Prince Lotor probably knows where we are." Something formed in her hand, something sharp and deadly.

"Fine, I'll see you in Deltora," Erin muttered.

"Kindly shut up." The girl muttered.

They seemed to bicker all the time, but there was something built in them, something stronger than trust.

"We need to get out of here," Lance whispered. He let go of my arm and pointed to a nearby hallway.

"Hold up, Kolivan said to look for traces of quintessence that could be harbored here. They might lead us to it."

The girl's mask was back up and a shield was formed over her eyes. She flexed her fingers and she became... transparent? The air around her turned blurry and I could see the other side of the wall.

"Spooky." Lance lifted up his gun. 

I stood up and unsheathed my sword.

Bullets fired as the pair swiftly dodged all of them. They seemed to be taking this at ease. Erin threw his boomerang which turned sharp in the air, decapitating nearby guards. Lance stepped into the open, firing at any nearby guards.

I slashed my sword, cleaving a Galra soldier in half. The girl's legs were locked around a soldier's head, turning him into silver wisps. She jumped down and pressed her hand against the wall.

She cursed. "He's here." She looked at Erin. "Get out of here with the intel. He can't get his hands on that."

"Um, no _thank you_? Or any kind words?" Lance asked.

The girl looked up. The shield over her eyes was now gone, replaced with a silent glare. 

"Were you trying to get killed?" She asked. The girl didn't look our way. 

Erin just sighed and walked down the hall. "Hold on, I'll go check." He quickly disappeared. "Have fun." He whispered.

"I was trying to help." Lance crossed his arms. 

"Well, I don't need it." She looked away. "Prince Lotor is coming to get the quintessence. He will know that it is gone."

"Wait, it's gone?" I asked. Incredible.

"Erin blew it all up and stole the intel. He'll be coming for us. Prince Lotor's ship already docked. You have to leave."

"Um, what?"

The girl's eyes widened. "He found us." She stepped back just as an explosion was heard.

Erin was thrown against the wall, and he fell, a silver liquid dripping from his head. His Galra uniform was torn and he gripped his boomerang. 

"Erin!" She yelled. She ran up to the explosion. "Get out of here, paladins. Prince Lotor would love to capture you."

"Keith, c'mon!" Lance pulled me behind the same alcove. Boy, did I feel useless today? Erin looked over at us and his fingers twitched, and I felt something settle over us. Lance's shield formed in his hand as we hid watching.

 _"Prince Lotor."_ The girl hissed. Her hoodie was off, exposing the weirdest type of hair I've ever seen. One half was black, the other white. Her hair seemed to be alive, twitching, and moving in the air. Sneering, her hands started to glow as Lotor stepped forward.

"Well, nice of you to destroy all of that quintessence." He calmly spoke. His generals were beside him.

"That wasn't very nice, Mellie." A girl with multi-colored hair pouted. "We used to be friends." She sounded sincere. 

"Don't call me that, Ezor." She hissed. "We were never friends." She turned to Lotor, her expression painfully neutral. "You need to stop this, Prince Lotor. Quintessence isn't helping you or anyone."

A girl who looked like a Galra with black horns stepped up. "Hand over the intel and we won't hurt anyone _or_ your boyfriend." She pointed her blaster at Erin, who's back was propped against the wall. She stiffens as Erin blinks.

"I'm not her boyfriend." He mutters. They all ignored him.

"You're not getting the intel or Erin's life." Something slides out of her sleeve.

Ezor, the chameleon girl turns invisible as the black-horned girl charges, shooting at Erin. I see that the remaining generals quickly leave as Lotor steps forward. Erin gets up, grabbing his boomerang and quickly defending himself.

"We have to help her." Lance hisses next to me.

"Mainly because she's a girl," I mutter. "But if he captures us and the red lion, we're done for. There's no saving us."

Lotor pulls out a long, slim sword. "Enough." He says. "Axca."

Taking that as a cue, Ezor quickly turns visible, her arm on Erin's shoulder. Axca pulls out a gun and points it at Erin.

"Give him the intel, Mellie." Ezor smiles and squeezes Erin's arm. Axca still has a gun aimed at Erin's head.

She hesitates and steps back with wild eyes. "Melania," Erin whispers and looks at her, his eyes replaced with a hardness.

"Listen to your boyfriend." Ezor grins.

Lotor still has his hand on his sword. Obviously realizing that this is a trap, Melania steps back, the chip in her hand.

"How do I know you're not lying." Melania hisses.

Lotor raises an eyebrow. "I thought you could tell."

"One wrong word, and I'll destroy this." The chip is flat in her palm. "You don't dare take this away from me." She tilts her head.

"Fine then. Axca, lower the gun. Ezor, let him go." They step back, the gun back in Axca's pocket." Lotor says.

Erin's eyes are now focused on where we are. His tail flicks as he nods and tilts his head the slightest, telling me to watch. Lance is barely breathing now, his grip tightening on my arm. Melania frowns, obviously wondering what trick he's playing.

Before I can talk, Axca whips out her gun in a flash and pulls the trigger, aiming it at Melania, and fires. She cries out and is pushed against the wall. Her arm and chest are bleeding as Ezor gracefully skips over the blood on the floor, grabbing the chip.

" _Coward_." Melania hisses as Lotor passes her. He stiffens and Axca pulls out her gun, aiming it at Melania's head. "Too scared to kill me off yourself. No wonder you were banished in the first place."She lifts her head and stares directly at Lotor, ignoring the gun.

"Leave it, Axca," Lotor commands. "We have what we need." He walks away, leaving Melania and Erin. Axca shoots her a disdainful look while Ezor gives her a smile and a wave. They disappear quickly. "We don't want to cause any casualties." He murmurs.

Melania falls to her knees, gripping her arm. Her eyes flutter and she scowls, murder on her face. She slides down on the ground, unconscious.


	2. The Hidden Dynasty | A Voltron Fanfiction

Erin walked out from the crater in the wall and rubbed his head, wincing.

"Keith?" Lance whispered, scared.

I motioned him to follow. We carefully approached.

"Hey?" Lance nudges her and she doesn't respond, the logical thing to do when your unconscious.

Erin comes over, still in his Galra uniform. "Prince Lotor has the intel. I should've destroyed it before he came." He frowns and presses a hand against her forehead.

"That's Keith, Keith Kogane. And I'm Lance McLain?" Lance holds out his hand and Erin just looks up.

"I'm Erin, and I believe you know Prince Lotor."

"Believe? He's been hunting us endlessly." Lance mutters. 

_"Hello? Anyone?"_ It was Pidge.

 _"Pidge! Thank the gods!"_ Lance's voice became amplified over the com and from him standing next to me. My ears. _"This is horrible! We just got attacked by some crazy alien ghost girl who might be Keith's girlfriend!"_

 _"She's not my girlfriend,"_ I muttered.

 _"Oh, nothing important then,"_ Pidge said. I heard a click over the end of the receiver.

 _"No! Wait, Pidge."_ Lance fell to his knees. _"We're gonna die! This ship is haunted!"_

"Stand up Lance." I kicked his side. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Erin was carrying Melania now, a boomerang in one hand.

"No." Let's get out of here. Lance looks at me.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Erin cursed under his breath. "Prince Lotor overheated the wiring system before he left and deactivated the access codes."

"Which means?" Lance shouted.

"He turned this ship into a bomb. And we can't get out." He cut the door of the electrical panel. "I disabled the bay doors so the commanders can't escape. But that means your lion is also trapped."

He rummaged around the electrical box, cutting wires and muttering numbers under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Lance peered at her.

He smacked the electrical box and the lights died down, filling the air with darkness. A large thud made Lance yell and nearly jump on me.

"I just turned off the ship. The doors are disabled now and the gravity is off. But the security room is already overheated." He floated near me, Melania near him.

Lance yelled as something bounced off of us. "It's so dark!"

"Wow, the dark. It's so terrifying." I heard Erin's voice near me. "Just use your jetpacks."

"Oh, right." Lance and I turned ours on and we floated through the air. A light turned on from Lance's wristband. He quickly let go when he realized his's arm was around mine.

I saw Erin nearby float through the air, using objects nearby to push herself forward. He seemed to have no problem with the dark.

"She should be back by now." He muttered.

"Who?" I floated up to her.

"No one." She pushed herself off the wall, swinging her forward.

"Slow down! How can you get through the dark so fast?" Lance sped up.

"I was stuck here for a couple of months with Melania. I memorized the blueprints." I saw that he pulled something out of her pocket and shook it hard, making the room have a hazy silver glow. "Better?"

"Well, sure, but it's not that bright."

I saw him scowl. "It's supposed to amplify vibrations. It becomes useful when you're on a stealth mission and have a sneak-suit on."

"And Melania and you have a sneak-suit." Lance guessed.

"Just hurry up! It could go off any minute." He sped farther down. Boy, a kid with an injured girl could go pretty fast when he wanted to.

I saw a mass of ships floating around, along with the Red Lion.

"Hurry," He said. "I'll buy as much time as I can." He hands Melania to me and goes over to the security panel and controls.

"Blast the door after they finish," I say to Lance in the cockpit. He gives a firm nod as the lion turns on. Melania shifts in my arms, but remains silent.

"Lance and Keith, get out of here!" Erin yells as he pulls something

Lance activates the thrusters and pushed the handle forward, sending a large beam at the door, breaking it apart.

"Go, I'll catch up." Erin and nods, disappearing into silver wisps.

"What the-" We're pushed back by the explosion, thrown into space.

"Erin?" I say. Stupid anyways. He can't hear me.

I spot a flash of silver as Erin climbs out of a nearby pile. There's something clutched in his hand.

"Lance, stop the lion, they're here." Erin climbs in, dusting ashes from his hair.

"I have all security footage and the blueprints of everything relating to quintessence." He hands something to me. "For the Blade of Marmora. Melania wouldn't have let Prince Lotor get all the intel anyway."

I suddenly feel self-conscious wearing the uniform. I take the chip.

"Thanks. Kolivan will like it, thanks." Erin nods and turns into a fox.

Lance looks at me. "Where is the Castle of Lions anyway?"

"Allura sent us coordinates, just give me a moment." I stuff the intel in my pocket and pull out the chart, shifting Melania in my arms. Her body is strangely cold, the ends of her hair floating near her face.

"Look, we're here!" Lance shouted. A huge ship is heading toward us. "Finally, time to get some rest." He sighs.

"C'mon, you'll like the rest of them." I held out my hand to Melania, and she awkwardly took it and stood up. 


	3. The Hidden Dynasty | A Voltron Fanfiction

"So Lance finally found a girlfriend?" Pidge snorts as we watch Melania in the infirmary.

"No, she isn't. And she's occupied anyway." Lance points at Erin, who hisses at him. 

"A fox," Pidge says.

"It's a long story." Lance looks at me.

"Well, her vital shows that's she isn't human. Probably an alien." Pidge's eyes are back on her screen.

"Well, obviously she isn't." Lance snorts. Pidge looks up, annoyed. "Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"Well, her body is acting differently to the healing." Pidge's glasses flash. "Her brain lesions seem to be fighting against the healing cells and they're breaking them down. I'm not so sure that putting her in there was a good idea."

Melania's eyes are closed as she's still in the tank. But the ends of her hair are pressed against the tank, constantly shifting. It's as if she's underwater.

"Speak in English, please?" Lance waves at her.

Pidge glares at him, but before she can speak, Erin appears, his eyes alert as he watches Melania in the tank.

"She's saying, that her body can't handle the infirmary. It's sort of destroying her brain, but rebuilding it in the process." He explains. 

"Oh," Lance says.

"Thank you- wait who are you?" Pidge nearly jumps out of her chair. "Why are you here? More importantly, _what_ are you?"

Erin flashes him a smile, and I notice that his canines are sharper than a normal human's. Probably because he's a part fox.

"I'd say the scientific term, but it would take too long." He smirks. "I prefer the term foxtail. Part human, part fox." Erin's tail flicks. "I'm Erin, by the way."

"Who- oh. Her girlfriend?" Pidge asks.

Something relating to annoyance flickers on his face. "No, we're _not_." Another emotion flickers across his face so fast that I almost miss it, but seeing it makes me want to back down.

Before I can think, a hiss of air comes out of the tank, and the door opens. Melania falls out, shoving Lance onto me.

"Hey, watch where you... go..." Lance realized that he's lying down on top of me, our noses almost touching, and quickly shoves himself off, blushing. "Um."

Pidge snorts at us but looks back at the tank. "She healed rather quickly than I expected."

A voice clears her throat. " _She_ is right here. And I'd rather prefer you to act like I was here instead of treating me like a patient." Melania snaps at us while she rubs her eyes. "How long was I out?" She looks at Pidge and frowns.

"Well, um. Roughly three hours?" He says.

"Three hours, 16 minutes, and 52 seconds." Erin's tail flicks from the tank he's sitting on.

"Shut up." She mutters and grips her rib cage.

"Wait," Pidge says. "The tank vitals show that you're fully healed, but you don't look alright." He's right. Blood is still on her suit and there's pain shown in every movement.

"I'm fine. Where am I, and where is my stuff." She scowls.

"Um, you're on the Castle." Melania stiffens at that. "In space." She sighs and slides down.

"I thought that I'd be out of space for once." She rubs her eyes.

"Technically, time-based, we were never out of-" Erin says.

"Kindly shut up." She interrupts him and sits back. "Where's my suit. I'm not wearing it, obviously." She picks at the grey healing suit.

"Um, it was covered in blood. You still want it?" Pidge asks. Her lips twitch. "I'll take that as a yes." She takes out a folded blood-speckled suit and hands it to her.

Scowling, she takes it and stands up. "Where do you think you're going?" I stand up and step in front of her."

She looks up and I see for the first time that her eyes are paler than any usual being. The black marks on her face seem to be glowing.

"I'm leaving." She shoves me over.

"Wait, you can't leave." I put a hand on her shoulder but pain shoots up my arm. "What the-" But Melania's expression stops me. 

"Don't touch me." She snaps and walks away.

"Does she even know where she's going?" Erin hops off the tank. "I'll go find her." He quickly disappears.

"What just happened," Pidge whispers.

"You sure she's not human?" Lance asks.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I felt a hand stop me as I walked toward the bay doors.

"Hold up, you think this is going to work?" I feel Erin walk in front of me.

"I need to leave." I hiss at him. "Who knows who else will get hurt if I stay?"

"Well, the paladins will." He points out. "Without your help." He adds.

"Shut up." I snap at him.

"Shutting up." He mutters and turns back into a fox.

I feel someone walk towards me. The coward finally shows his face.

"Finally decided to expose yourself?" I ask, not turning around.

"Well," The voice definitely belongs to a male. "I expected you to be here."

"As of you." I lifted my head up and heard the hum of the ship's engines.

"I'm Shiro. The black paladin." I turn to him and give him a nod.

"Melania."

"Thanks for the intel. It'll help us." Shiro pauses.

"Don't thank me, it was all his work." I nudge my feet toward where Erin is. "But it wasn't much anyway. There are different ways I could get more information, except I can't, being trapped in this ship."

"Well, I'm sure the Blade of Marmora could use your help." I stiffen. The _Blade of Marmora_. Murderers. Destroyers. Killers.

Instead of saying what's on my mind, I politely nod at him.

"Do you want to-" He hesitates. "Talk with Kolivan?" The leader.

"I'll gladly come." I give him a nod and he steps away from me, probably relieved to get away from the psychopath standing a few feet away from him. That is being me.

I hear the echoes from other beings, not people, as I walk down the hall.

"Wasn't she trying to leave?" I hear the boy, Lance. He was still the same from a couple of years ago at the Garrison.

"She is right here. And she failed, apparently." I mutter under my breath.

"I'm Princess Allura." I hear a calm, stable voice say. "Welcome to the Castle."

I look up. "I'm sorry the intel wasn't enough. But there are other ways I could get more information."

I hear Lance cough behind me. "Not the way I would start a formal conversation, but fine."

"And the coordinates?" I hear a voice say. He's definitely Kolivan.

"If you can get me a map, I can show you," I say. 

I hear the quiet buzz as a hologram opens up. I frown. I preferred a paper map, but fine. I concentrate on the pull of gravity on the ship. That has to be north, and the outpost was just a bit to the right-

"There." I point at a single location. I feel the distinctive hum of the energy of light.

"Um, 1187, 727, 189? That sound right to you?" I hear a familiar voice. Pidge. She was here.

I must've stiffened for a moment because Lance poked me. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. They're right."

"Huh, I'm searching it up right now." I hear another voice say. Hunk. What a coincidence. "It's a space outpost?"

"Yes." I nod. "It's abandoned because the planet it was on-" I hesitated. 

"Yes?" I heard another voice say.

"The planet..." I pause. "Is a bit unstable. It was evacuated because of the gravitational pull and the gases. But it's still there." But not alive. "And I've been there before."

"And you're sure this is the place?" I heard another person say. "Because the scaultrite lensesmight not even be able to hold a jump that far away, lest the conditions on the atmosphere."

"Did you just use the word _lest_?" I heard Lance ask.

"Shush." Pidge hushed him.

"The Castle will hold. And the lions will be able to handle the strain unless you intentionally start to cause explosions." I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's settled, I have more important things to discuss with you, Princess."


	4. The Hidden Dynasty | A Voltron Fanfiction

"Lotor's forces are growing stronger over the days that we do not act." I flinch at the name _Lotor_ and immediately winces from the pain. Stupid ribcage. "Going to the abandoned space outpost might be a good start for where we're heading, but we have other priorities."

I scowl at that and grips my arms. Other priorities? I just gave you information that could save your lives.

"First, starting with her," Kolivan says. Who does he think he is? "Your orders were to receive intel and _not_ engage in combat."

"Hey," Keith says. "Melania helped us plenty enough when she got the intel. And Lotor was the one who overheated the electricity room and caused the ship to explode. We didn't want it to blow up in the first place."

"And anyway," I speak. "If the intel wasn't enough, you could go to any Galra space outpost, as long as it's abandoned."

"If it's abandoned, don't you think that Zarkon and his forces would've cleared everything away?" Princess Allura asks.

"Emperor Zarkon would've cleared it away if the planet was on the brink of collapse or if it was about to explode. And the one I just showed you _weren't_ on the brink of collapse. It was just the planet." 

"Well, then, I'm sure if you can give us information on any _s_ pace outposts, I'll be happy to send a team of the Blade to investigate," Kolivan says.

I resist the urge to laugh. "Your soldiers won't be able to make it across the front door. Anyone who works at the space outposts is long dead by now, and the technology was always too advanced for any outsiders." I cross my arms.

"And your suggesting I command you?"

" _No one_ is commanding me. I do it all by myself. And yes, I'm suggesting that you send me there." I raise an eyebrow. "Along with a paladin at some sort, obviously."

"Well, that's settled. Thank you, Melania." I heard Allura say. I give her a nod to indicate I heard her.

"The only question is when to go?" I heard Hunk speak. 

"Yeah, Zarkon's forces could attack our ship at any moment. Why bother?" Pidge asked.

"Prince Lotor's forces can destroy the Castle. However, he holds back." I look away. Prince Lotor would hate me to speak like this.

"How?" Lance asks.

"He... _resented_ his father for some while." I choose my words carefully. "Even though he is the heir, Haggar would do anything to keep the throne out of his hands."

"Why?" Lance asks. "Isn't he like, the ruler of everything?"

"Technically, Haggar holds the most authority. She is the power behind the throne. None of Zarkon's plans would work without her."

"Because she's also an Altean?" Princess asks.

I frown. Did they know? "Yes, although mainly because of the Altean quintessence. It allows her to do more than she is capable of. That's why she can control the teludav."

"And _how_ did you find this out?" I hear Lance ask.

I bite back a nasty retort. "It's alright, Melania." I hear Shiro say. If only it was alright.

An awkward silence fills the air until I hear a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Lance asks.

"We have a planet nearby that is starting to rebel against their Galra rule. If we're fast enough, we can quickly go meet them." I hear another person say.

"Thank you, Coran. Set me the coordinates to Cathorth." Princess says.

"However, that might be a problem," Coran says.

"Why?"

"The planet is currently under attack by the Galra. That noise was an emergency flare."

"We have to help them," Shiro says. Everyone starts to talk at once.

Taking the chance to leave, I quickly back away and quietly slide away. I sit down in one of the alcoves and let out a sigh. Pressing a hand against my rib cage, I wince. Even if the infirmary tanks did _help_ , there were scars that no one could erase. 

"Idiots," I mutter under my breath. 

"-lions. We have to help that planet!" I hear Princess Allura pass me without turning around.

I poke my head out into the possibly empty room.

"You aren't going?" I hear Keith ask.

"Why should I? Don't they need you? You're the red paladin." I say.

"Well," I can feel him hesitate. "Shiro pilots the Black Lion now. And Lance has the red one."

"And Princess Allura has a blue one?" I guessed. 

"Yeah. I just stay with the blade. But Kolivan told me to sit out of this one." He sighs.

"Well, he never said you couldn't fight." I sit back against the wall. "If they didn't want you to fight, Kolivan should've taken me with them." 

I can feel him smirking.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You sure this is a good idea?" He asks again.

"Be quiet." I snap at him. "You should fight anyway. Kolivan is an idiot to not let you fight."

We're sitting in an Altean fighter jet. With Keith driving, of course.

"If I get in trouble, I'm blaming it on you." He grumbles.

"Do that later, first focus on targeting the bigger ships. Aim for the ion cannons." I say. "And open the bay doors."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Probably. Aim for that ship and jump out, I'll be fine." I couldn't believe I was telling him that.

I heard a couple of controls being pushed and a robotic voice say something.

"Let's go." He grabs her by the arm and leads me out the door.

"Just a warning, I can't see." I spit out just as he jumps out.

"Wait, what?" He grips my arm as we fly down.

"Let me down by any close fighter jet." I hear the woosh of engines as our Altean jet crashes into the ship, causing an explosion.

"There's a ship ahead!" Keith warns me as he drops me.

I immediately fall into a swan dive just as a long blade forms in my hand. I point it straight down and it cuts through the metal, handle deep. I press a hand against the metal. Vibrations of soldiers and the radio fill my ears.

I summon another blade and jam it into the wings and hear an explosion. "Need some help?" Erin's voice fills my ears.


End file.
